Systems for creating physical tactile three-dimensional images (e.g., structures) are very limited. The present invention features a novel electronic three-dimensional (3D) surface device for creating physical tactile 3D images. The device of the present invention utilizes voxels (e.g., fiber optic rods) controlled by hydraulic cylinders and colored light systems to create the 3D image or structure.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.